Rêve d'une nuit
by Shadowofstar
Summary: Toutes les nuits, ce même rêve qui me hante, celui qui me fait désirer mon éternel rival. devrais-je assouvir cette envie ou la laisser me consumer sans rien faire ?
1. Chapter 1

_Rêve d'une nuit_

POV Kaiba

_Introduction_

Ce visage qui me hante chaque nuit… ce corps dorée qui me donne envie d'assouvir mes désirs.

Ce regard violet qui me brûle de l'intérieur. C'est si horrible de devoir l'affronter chaque jour et d'être obligé de taire ce sentiment abjecte qui me brûle les entrailles, qui me dégoute tellement il me paraît réel.

Je suis le PDG de la Kaiba corps, à la tête de la ville de Domino, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas aimer et je connais déjà la réponse, sa réponse…

Le rejet est quelque chose qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être mais l'évidence est là. Je ne suis pas maître de ce trouble. Mais je connais ce regard qu'il me lance à chaque rencontre, ce n'est ni du mépris ni de la haine mais simplement de l'indifférence.

Pourtant chaque soir, je rêve de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de nos corps entrelacés ensembles, de cette même sueur qui me réveille à chaque fois que mon rêve devient plus intense et combien est mon désarroi quand je me rends compte que rien n'était réel et que ça n'aura jamais lieu d'être.

Cette affection qui me dévore c'est cette chose dont j'ai si souvent entendu parler : l'amour… Si j'avais su à quel point ça fait mal, je ne sais ni où ni comment ça s'est produit.

Je sais seulement que ça risque de me détruire. Et ça me fait peur… Donc il vaut mieux que je range cette chose dans une boîte. Que je continue d'ignorer mon amour pour lui, Atem…

Quitte à ce que lui-même l'ignore, la chute me sera moins fatale.

**_Le Tournoi _**

Aujourd'hui, je prépare un nouveau tournoi de duel et évidemment il est l'invité privilégié. Celui à qui on veut ravir le trône.

Il entre dans l'arène sous les applaudissements de la foule, de ses admirateurs. Je viens le rejoindre comme d'habitude. Il me sourit, me serrant la main. Il me paraît encore plus beau vu de près.

Je divague ! Allez on se reprend.

"Mesdames et messieurs, je me permets de vous présenter notre champion de la ligue de duel, jamais vaincu jusqu'ici : Atem Muto. En l'honneur de ce nouveau tournoi, présenté par la Kaiba Corps dont je suis le directeur. Je vous invite à participer tous afin d'essayer de lui ravir sa place de champion. Ou du moins à arriver jusqu'à lui. En ce qui concerne les prix…

Atem : "Le ou la gagnante aura l'extrême privilège de sortir une journée entière avec moi"

Je lui lance un regard noir, comment a-t-il osé ?!

Maintenant, il se permet de décider lui-même de la récompense et en plus il me fait un clin d'œil… il se croit ou là ?!

Je décide de me reprendre en lui répondant :

« - Je ne me souviens pas de cette récompense, c'est en quel honneur ?

-Mais mon charmant Kaiba, c'était ton idée et je ne serais pas contre si tu te révèles grand gagnant mais vu ton incapacité à me battre, j'en doute fort.

\- C'est de la provocation !

\- Exactement mon cher. »

Sur ces mots, il s'approche de moi, tire sur ma cravate pour m'abaisser à son niveau, il souffle dans mon oreille « au plaisir de te revoir, je te laisserai même gagner juste pour te laisser le privilège de m'avoir sous tes draps. »

Ce moment-là, si je n'avais pas su contrôler mes émotions, je serais surement tomber des nus. Mais c'est une opportunité que je ne devrais pas laisser passer mais je me laisserais pas dominer de la sorte ! Je lui rends son sourire et souffle à son oreille : « Sache que ton attirement est réciproque mais ne me laisse pas gagner, bats-toi comme d'habitude, je veux avoir la satisfaction de te battre par mes propres moyens, pharaon »

Et voilà, je l'ai à son tour déstabilisé, il est sans voix, il n'est pas né le jour où on fera perdre ses moyens au grand Seto Kaiba. Il a essayé pourtant mais il a échoué.

Je me reprends face à mon public :

« -Le début du tournoi sera annoncé sur vos écrans, évidemment je participe au tournoi, pour vous inscrire, il suffit de cliquer sur votre disque de duel quand l'évènement débutera. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous dit à très bientôt ! »

Je sors de l'arène suivi de mon éternel rival, il demeure silencieux. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, lui serre la main comme à notre habitude, durant un cours instant nos regards se croisent, je le vois, je sens son regard parcourir mon visage, je le dévisage aussi…


	2. Chapter 2

Rêve d'une nuit

Chapitre 2

Il me prend par le bras, s'accroche à moi, nos lèvres se retrouvent à proximité l'une de l'autre. Mais ma conscience me reprend, je ne dois pas me laisser faire, s'il me désire autant que moi, il attendra. Je le repousse avant que ça ne va plus loin. Il me regarde de ses iris violettes:

«-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Quoi ?

-Pourquoi me rejettes-tu si tu ressens aussi des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas ressentir cette chose-là, je ne veux pas être considéré comme faible parce que j'aime quelqu'un, mes ennemies frapperaient tous à ma porte pour me prendre mon entreprise ainsi que tous ce que j'ai entrepris jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai pas le droit, Atem, si tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble, il faut que tu me laisses du temps, déjà pour que j'accepte mes sentiments qui me torture l'esprit et aussi pour préserver le secret si on vient à avoir une relation.

\- Et si moi je ne veux pas t'attendre ? Si j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi ?

\- Alors, ce sera non, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre tout ce qui fait que je suis moi.

Notre conversation s'arrête là, il s'en va en déposant un baiser près de mes lèvres, murmurant «Je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement, mon beau Kaiba.»

Je touche mon visage là où il a déposé ses lèvres, j'en ai tant rêvé, que je n'ose trop y croire. Peut-être devrais-je le rattraper? Ne pas laisser cette chance me filer entre les doigts ? Je reste absent un instant face à la porte qu'il vient de franchir. Songeant à lui, à nous. Pour finalement reprendre conscience de tout ce que j'aurai à perdre si je venais à accorder une chance à notre couple. Je me retourne d'un grand mouvement de veste pour repartir à mon bureau. J'ai autre chose à faire que de songer à des sentiments amoureux ou éphémères.

J'entre dans cette grande pièce qui me sert de bureau, je m'assois en prenant soin de préparer les papiers administratifs pour l'inscription au tournoi. Il faut que je le met sur mon disque dur afin de pouvoir tout faire au n'ai déjà pas de temps pour moi comment pourrais-je avoir du temps à lui offrir ?! Cesse de rêvasser mon pauvre Kaiba…

Cette histoire d'amour n'a pas lieu d'être.

**POV Atem**

**_Dans la maison de Yugi... _**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit dans la chambre de mon ancien hôte. Aujourd'hui, nous avons trouvé un moyen pour que je puisse avoir mon propre corps. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une vie normale jusqu'à présent. Je suis monté sur le trône de l'Égypte alors que je n'étais qu'un adolescent. Ensuite j'ai dut sauvé mon royaume de sa terrible chute. On m'a volé ma jeunesse, je sais bien qu'au début je voulais revenir auprès des miens mais de voir mon éternel rival revenir jusqu'en Égypte pour avoir un dernier duel, cela m'a fait réfléchir.

Je voulais vivre désormais pour moi et non pour les autres. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je suis tombé amoureux de ce bel homme au teint pâle et aux yeux aussi bleu que le je ne le comprendrai jamais. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie d'attirer son attention. Mais il ne voyait rien ou il ne voulait pas le voir. Quand il m'a dit que je ne lui était pas indifférent, j'ai cru que je pouvais saisir ma chance d'être enfin avec l'homme que j'aime, que je désir plus que quiconque.

Alors pourquoi ce rejet ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi arrogant et aussi fier ? Ne peut-il pas mettre son masque de côté avec moi ? Évidemment non, on parle du grand Seto Kaiba au cœur froid comme de la glace, du moins c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire.

Mais je le ferais tombé de son piédestal ce charmant Kaiba, il ne me résistera pas longtemps. Il veut se faire désirer ? Eh bien, soite, je vais me faire un plaisir de le draguer et ouvertement.

C'est sur ces douces pensées que je fini par m'endormir...


End file.
